Early Bird gets the Kat
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: Or maybe a whole city full of them! Follow Pit as he is sent through time into the paws of Megakat City. Story better than summary. Warning: thinking outside the box here! K plus just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Early Bird gets the Kat

**A/N: Please excuse this crappy first chapter, if its crappy. I don't know yet, I haven't typed it. This came to me in a dream, and I'm a little nervous since there are no KI SWAT Kats crossovers yet. So please don't flame me, It took a few days to think of a slightly valid excuse of why Pit would be in Megakat City. I am a fan of the SWAT Kats, but do not consider myself experienced enough to completely guess their personalities correctly. Anywho, any suggestions are greatly apriciated in a PM but I am slightly put down for some reason when its in a review. Ok, I've blabbed enough, on to adventure!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Skyworld. The sun was shining-wait, no it wasn't clouds were covering it. There were also thousands of underworld troops filling the skies. Centurions were falling everywhere. The captian of the army, a young angel named Pit, was fighting the best he could, and wiping out hundreds of monsters as he headed to the Underworld to stop the source of the destruction. Ornes littered the path as he flew by with the power of flight from the Goddess of Light, Palutena.

"Careful Pit, if those Ornes get to you it's game over!" warned Palutena

"Believe me, I do NOT want to get finished!" said Pit as he dodged the Ornes. As he fought his way deeper into the Underworld, the enemies became more and more.

"Uh, Lady Palutena, these enemies are starting to get annoying." Said Pit

"I know Pit, but you'll have to tough it out until you get to Medusa. I hate to add to your problems, but the Power of Flight is almost up, and soon your wings will catch fire." Said Palutena

"What!?" exclaimed Pit "Then we need to hurry!"

"I know, especially since I can't extract you if Medusa is still using her powers to keep me from helping you."

"I'll just pretend you didn't say that." Pit managed to break away from the enemies and Palutena guided him to Medusa's lair. And naturally the doors were closed, so Palutena just smashed Pit straight through them.

"Not that I'm complaining, but could you be a little gentler next time?" said Pit

"Sorry about that. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Now it's time to take down Medusa!"

"yes, but remember that the path to her is as dangerous as she is."

"Eh, you worry too much!" Pit said, before turning a corner and coming face to face with a reaper. Pit screamed and started running away while firing shots at the pursuing reaper. Reapers however, are very tough, so Pit eventually ran back to the beginning and was forced to jump around the room until the reaper died. After killing the reaper, he took care of the reapettes and continued on his way. After reaching the next room, he found an Eggplant Wizard and a Tempura Wizard waiting for him.

"No! I don't want to be an eggplant again!" Pit whined as he shot at the food wizards.

"Careful Pit, one chomp and you're finished." Palutena warned, when out of nowhere, a familiar dark angel appeared.

"Pittoo!" cheered Pit. Dark Pit responded to his hated nickname by punching Pit.

"I told you to quit calling me that!"

"Nice to see you too." Said Pit

"Are we going to talk all day? Or maybe we should be trying to keep our entire species from going extinct." Dark Pit said impatiently

"Ok ok! I'm coming!"

The two angels continued on through the lair, and came to a giant hole full of spikes reaching from wall to wall. It was way too big to jump.

"Aw man! What do we do now!" said Pit, when Dark Pit just shot an arrow through his tunic and to the other side.

"Ack! What the heck Pittoo!?"

"Quit calling me that! You're over aren't you? And did you forget that you have a power board?" Dark Pit said as he used the Jump Glide power to float to the other side.

"Hehe. Right." Said Pit sheepishly, as he did forget about the power board.

"You idiot."

The two angels continued on to see a room full of treasure boxes, and a locked door on the other side.

"Be careful guys. Only one box has a key, and all the others are traps." Said Viridi

"And we can't tell which one it is." Said Palutena

"Well isn't this just WONDERFUL!?" snapped Dark Pit

"Hey! Calm down, we'll figure it out!" said Pit cheerfully

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Whichever one doesn't try to kill us has to have the key! So all we have to do is run by all of them, and if one doesn't grow legs or shoot then we know it has the key! After we find the key we run." Pit said

"That is the most stupid plan I have ever heard."

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"…No."

"Then we do Gorilla tactics!"

"It's Guerilla, not Gorilla." Corrected Dark Pit

"Whatever!" Pit said, as he started running by the first chest, which grew legs and tried to kick him. Dark Pit realized Pit was going to get them both killed if he didn't help so he started running by them too. After about 15 minutes both angels were exhausted, and still haven't found the key. A ton of Mimicuties were chasing after them, and Pandora's Boxes were still shooting. Pit looked over and saw one chest still closed, and ran for it. It was a mimicutie. Dark Pit, however, found the correct chest and motioned for Pit to follow. They both ran for the door, only to see Mimicuties blocking it.

"Oh f-" started Dark Pit as the poor angels were kicked all around the room by the legged treasure boxes. Eventually, they made it through, and the Goddesses watched two bruised and beaten angels stagger through the door and collapse on the ground outside of it.

"So. Many. Kicks." Pit gasped out.

"So. Many. Bruises." Dark Pit finished

"Yeah yeah, it was horrible. Now get up chickens, before you get cooked." Viridi said. The angels glared at air, since she was actually very far away.

"… I hate you all." Stated Dark Pit after a while

"Yes, I am aware of that right now. But you two need to defeat Medusa. Every second you waste is another life lost." Said Palutena

After hearing that, Pit was instantly on his feet. "Then we have to hurry! Come on Pittoo!"

"Quit calling me that!" said angel snapped as he got up and followed the light one. The two angels continued on, bracing themselves for the room ahead. What they found was… a hot spring.

"Yes! I love you hot spring!" said Pit cheerfully. Dark Pit facepalmed.

"I guess it can't hurt." He said, climbing in after Pit. After a few seconds, both angels were as healed as the hot spring could get them. Then the hot spring got cold. REALLY COLD!

"Ack! NO! THE HOT SPRINGS HAVE BETRAYED ME!" Pit shouted as though water getting cold was a foreign concept.

"You know you could, I don't know, get out of the water maybe and then you won't be cold?"

"Oh!" Pit said, looking like the world has just been revealed to him. So the angels continued on, finding Medusa waiting for them, as the door led outside.

"Why hello there angels. You too Goddesses. Here to defeat me?" Medusa asked venomously

"You know it!" shouted Pit defiantly

"Of course." Said Dark Pit

Medusa chuckled. "My aren't you two full of bluster. But it'll take more than that to defeat me. And it appears you two have already used the Power of Flight."

"It doesn't matter!" Dark Pit shouted

"Because you're going down!" Both angels finished. Medusa was about to crush them underfoot, and as neither of them could fly, they ran out of the way.

"Viridi and I thought you two could use some help. We set up grind rails around the courtyard." Said Palutena

"Thank you very much!" shouted Pit cheerfully as he and his dark counterpart jumped on separate grind rails and began shooting at Medusa. Medusa kept teleporting away, which made it difficult. Eventually she managed to smack Pit off of his grind rail, and down to the ground below. Dark Pit however, shot her in the eye with a Mega Laser and she switched her attention to him. Working together the two angels managed to defeat Medusa. As she was dying however, she shot one more blast and hit Pit. That blast held her magic, hate, venom, and anger. As an angel of light, Pit couldn't take all the negativity, and his body was turned to stone. The last thing he heard was his Goddess calling out to him.

**A/N: … this took longer then expected to get up. This isn't over yet of course, just the beginning. I haven't even mentioned Megakat City yet. I have to give myself credit for thinking outside the box. People usually just use portals. Nothing wrong with portals. I might focus on a few neglected aspects of Kid Icarus, such as the power board. Anyway, R&R so I can tell if anyone read this. And PLEASE help me come up with a better name for this! I am not proud of it at all!**


	2. Chapter 2 Archeology

**A/N: Hiya people! I'm Baack! I admit, I zoned out of my usual 'I'm absolutely insane and will do anything without thinking first' attitude, and was shy**. **SHY IS UNLIKE ME! XD**

**Ok, Guest review, Rawr, you're absolutely right. I liked your review. It made me get off my lazy bum and start typing.**

**I don't know much about the SWAT Kats, so I'm using the almighty powers of Google, Youtube, and the DVR! I'm going to try the con- conf- eh-**

**Fizz: confidence?**

**Me: Yeah! That word!**

**Fizz: Funny how you can show it in an oral presentation, but you can't pronounce it.**

**Me: oh shut up. I'M BACK BI-**

**Fizz: *slaps me* **

* * *

Dr. Abby Sinian and her team were working on excavating some old underground ruins. They had already discovered countless artifacts, such as what appeared to be two long silver and blue knives that could connect together in a bow shape. A few of the team members were studying it to see if it ever had a string, or if it was just a special kind of knife. The rest of the team was trying to uncover some more mysterious objects. Such as ancient looking revolving flamethrowers inside of a castle. Yet MORE cats were trying to discover the cause of the strange colored tints in the soil. Large amounts of iron were found, along with a few other materials. The doors of the castle were missing, but evidence shows they were there. Giant skulls were also found around the perimeter. Dr. Sinian was currently speaking to Ann Gora, the reporter of Kat's Eye News.

"Dr. Sinian, have there been any major discoveries yet?" asked Ann

"There have been a few oddities, and the ruins have been dated around twenty-thousand years old. It's truly a miracle they have survived this long. We're still investigating though, so why don't you come for a visit tomorrow." Abby replied

"Kat's Eye News will be there." Ann promised, as she and her cameraman, Jonny K, left.

Dr. Sinian decided to get together a small crew and explore deep into the ruins, so they could have an exciting story for Kat's Eye News tomorrow. They soon discovered that the ruins were a twisting labyrinth of passages, if you go in one door, you may come out the same way you came in. Some of the doors were traps. Eventually, however, they found a way through, and found what looked to be a torture chamber and prison. There were blood stains all over the ground, and the team wisely decided to investigate that later.

As they went further and further, evidence of a fight became plain. They came across a pit of spikes and used their archeology gear, like ropes, grappling hooks, etc, to get to the other side. They found a room with lots of rusted treasure chests that clearly were once beautiful. They decided to get one to study on the way back. They then found a room with a large indent in the ground, which looked like it once held water. After investigating the pool, and the ceiling, they could conclude that the water was hot, so it was possibly used as a bath or hot tub from the faint marks that the steam left on the ceiling.

As they went through the final door, they found a gigantic courtyard, with nothing in it but the statue of a strange cat-like creature with wings and no tail. It also didn't have pointed ears or claws, and appeared to be furless. It was holding a weapon similar to the silver and blue knife, but it was made of gray stone so they couldn't tell what color it was, or if it was the same. Evidence of fights were everywhere in the courtyard, scratches and burn marks littered the ground, along with indents from what appeared to be giant feet. It was clear that the 'giant' was apparently wearing high-heels. There didn't appear to be any more to the castle, and according to someone's watch it was getting late, so they decided to get the statue and a treasure chest and leave for the day. Two of the kats picked up the statue, and began to carry it out of the ruins, and on the way back, two more grabbed a treasure chest and took it also. When they got out Dr. Sinian began answering questions that the groups had, opened the treasure box, which was unfortunately empty, took a few objects to the Megakat City Museum of History, (of which she is the curator of) and went back home. One of her crew members however, thought he felt the statue move, but didn't tell anyone because statues don't move and it must have just been the effects of the creepy castle.

**At the Hanger**

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Chance Furlong laughed, as he watched Scaredy Kat, his favorite cartoon.

"Chance, I wish you would stop watching that and help me fix Callie's car!" Jake Clawson commented

"Alright, just hang on a second, it's almost over. Now watch what happens when Scaredy Kat opens the engine!" Chance said, as on the TV Scaredy Kat opened the engine to a car only to find a bomb and scream. After a few more minutes the show ended and the credits started, so Chance turned the TV off and went to help Jake with the engine. Just then Burk and Murray showed up.

"Oh great, these guys again." Complained Chance

"Hehe! Look at these two hotshots! They sure went a long way from being pilots! A long way DOWN!" said Murray, as he and Burk cracked up. "Sign here!"

Chance signed the paper with a very angry expression on his face and broke the pen right after.

"Here's your copy!" Murray said, STILL laughing

"Dis makes my day!" said Burk stupidly, as he and Murray drove off.

"Dis makes my day!" Chance mocked "If only they knew we built the Turbokat out of stuff like this!"

They started sorting out the scrap, to see what could be useful, and what they should throw. Chance and Jake were once Enforcer pilots, but were kicked out when they crash landed and destroyed Enforcer headquarters. To pay for the damage they were forced to work in Megakat City Salvage Yard. Those two however found that they could make all kinds of things with the materials they found, and together built a jet named the Turbokat, loads of missles, a kind of motorcycle called the Cyclotron, and became the SWAT Kats. Their disguises were red and blue with black masks under blue helmets with a red triangle shape on them.

"Hey, this might be what I need to fix those Banshee Missiles!" said Jake, who when in SWAT Kat gear was known as Razor. No outsider knew about who the SWAT Kats really were, not even the Deputy Mayor, Calico Briggs (usually called Callie or Ms. Briggs), who was the one who contacted them when the city was in trouble.

"And I think I found what we need to clean that alien goop out of the engine." Groaned Chance, who was T-Bone in SWAT Kat mode. After the cleaned out the Turbokat's engine, they took a break and drank some milk. Then they heard the alarms going off signaling that Callie needed help.

"What is it Miss Briggs?" asked Chance

"I don't know!" she responded "The city is being attacked by SOMETHING! I think they're aliens!"

"We're on our way!" The two cats quickly got into uniform and jumped into the Turbokat. They raced across the sky, and were soon intercepted by a group of one eyed, pink, floating octopus like monsters.

"Blowtorch missiles, deploy!" said Razor, as he deployed said missiles. To their surprise, as soon as the monsters got hit, they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Did you see that buddy?" asked Razor

"Yeah, looks like these aren't what we're used to." Responded T-Bone. However, they didn't have time to think, as more monsters that looked sort of like living flowers showed up, and tried to bomb them, revealing a hideous true face when they opened up to release the bombs. It took some fancy flying from T-Bone to avoid all the bombs, but Razor took care of them with some octopus missiles.

"Crud! There's too many!" said T-Bone

"Well we have to try! Megakat City's depending on us!"

"Back off SWAT Kats!" Boomed a familiar voice, "The Enforcers will handle this!"

"Oh look, it's Feral."

"What's up Commander?"

"Protecting the city, that's what." Said Commander Ulysses Feral, leader of the Enforcers. "I don't have time for vigilantes like you."

"Looks like someone didn't have his coffee yet!" joked T-Bone

"Need to get a donut?" joined in Razor

"Quiet, hotshots!" barked Feral

And thus the heroes arrived to destroy the monsters, while meanwhile underneath the city…

"Thissss may work to my advantage. Prepare yourselvessss SssssWAT Katssss." Hissed a snake-like cat, known as Dr. Viper.

* * *

**A/N: So! How was it? Like it, great! Hate it, ouch, but great!**

**Fizz: You said that in a different story!**

**Me: and you said this too, Thank you, thank you, thank you, O lovely reviewers, some of you are faithful, and some of you are newer! Keep sending me reviews, and then I'll update sooner!**

**Fizz: well, at least you gave me credit.**

**Me: and the best part is, I have no transitions for this! Yay!**

**Fizz: Idiot, just end the stupid chapter already.**

**Me: I'm going to be staring at the screen for a long time when I try to type. That's why I have author notes, they help me think.**

**Fizz: that makes no sense…**

**Me: SENSE IS FOR THE WEAK!**


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival

**A/N: Guess who's back again! This chapter is typed due to Halloween spirit! And reviews, mostly reviews. I typed this once, and then the laptop just shut off in a O_O moment and deleted everything. Then I got frustrated and didn't feel like typing it again. Also, I'm making my own costume for Halloween, which people say is a holiday I'm too old for. I'm going to be Link, from the Legend of Zelda series. HOLIDAY SPIRIT! XD! Now we're at the part where I didn't plan anything and am totally improvising. Oh well, I'm crazy and creative, good qualities, I like my odds. I have but one question to SWAT Kats fans. Is it supposed to be kat or cat when referring to their species? Oh well, guessing for now. Anyway, enough blab, enjoy!**

Dr. Sinian was in her lab investigating the statue she and her crew found. It most certainly was not a cat, that was for sure. Perhaps the statue of an alien or god? Who built it? Why did they make something like this? How did they make such small details with such primitive equipment? Why did they put it in the middle of a death trap? So many questions, but she had none of the answers. As she touched the statue to turn it, she thought she felt it squirm. That couldn't be right. She shook her head and grabbed it again. This time it started glowing. No blaming too much coffee on this. Instincts told her that something was going to happen, so she grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be a shovel. Just in time too, as the statue shattered.

A strange creature looking almost exactly like the statue stood up. It had no fur, blue eyes, brown hair, and a white tunic with gold trimming on as well as several bracelets. It also had rounded ears and no claws. Not to mention pure white wings.

"Owww… where am I?" it asked. It sounded male. "Whoa! What is that thing!?" He asked no one in particular while staring at Abby.

Abby stared at him in shock for a few seconds before quickly collecting herself. "I'm Doctor Abby Sinian, the curator of Megakat City Museum." She said

"Oh cool! It can talk! And what's a curator?" it said excitedly

It didn't seem to be too much of a threat. But Abby knew that looks could be deceiving.

"So who and what are you?" she asked, remaining as calm as she could.

"I'm Pit, servant of Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light. And I'm an angel."

She briefly wondered what kind of name 'Pit' was, but didn't say it out loud because anyone's instincts could tell them that ticking off an ancient alien was a bad idea. Her train of thought was cut off when the angel spoke again.

"Whoa! The Underworld army is attacking!? How did they even get here!?" it exclaimed, and rushed out. Abby soon saw tiny specks in the sky around Megakat City from her research center. How did Pit see them? Maybe 'angels' are far sighted? Abby didn't know, but she did know that she wanted more information. She debated going after Pit, but then she heard a helicopter, signaling that Ann Gora had arrived for the planned report.

"Ann, I think I know how to get you an interesting story…"

**With the SWAT Kats**

"How many of these things are there!?" yelled T-Bone in frustration

"I don't know, it seems like every time we kill one ten replace it!" said Razor

What appeared to be a giant winged frog jumped onto the Turbokat, doing damage to the jet in hopes of seeing it crash.

"Augh! Hey! I just repainted the jet! Razor get this thing off!"

"Negative T-Bone, this thing is sitting right on top of the upper missile launcher."

"Then I guess we're scraping wart-face off the old fashion way!" said T-Bone, as he almost scraped the Turbokat up against one of Megakat City's skyscrapers, caught the frog between them and killed it.

"Nice flying buddy! But here come some more!" warned Razor

"Don't these things ever give up!?"

"Don't worry, I've got a lock. Let's see how these guys like quick-dry cement." Razor commented, as he used a cement shooting machine gun.

Meanwhile Feral was shooting them down from his chopper, with his niece, Lieutenant Felina Feral, driving. They were covering Callie and Mayor Manx while they tried to drive away.

"Ah!" screamed Manx as another shot almost hit them, "Hurry Callie!" he shouted in his (Irish?) accent.

"I'm trying mayor… AH!" screamed Callie, as another blast fired and took out one of the wheels. The monster was soon taken care of, because of a strange blue arrow.

Commander Feral looked down to see what fired, and saw something very similar to what Dr. Sinian had shown him. He only knew one thing to do with potential threats. Shoot them.

"Ack! What are you doing!?" shouted the creature

"You see that buddy?" asked T-Bone

"Yeah, if it can talk it has to be intelligent, do you think it's the leader of these things?"

"Could be, let's go for it."

"Hold your horses! We don't actually have any evidence that it's with them. Especially after it shot one of those things."

"Yeah, well I don't think Feral saw it." Grunted T-Bone

"Let's try communicating with it first." Said Razor

"Well, what do we say? 'Hey there, what are you and are you evil?' like that would ever work."

Razor noticed that it was taking out the monsters, but wasn't attacking Feral back. It was just moving around a lot.

"Stop shooting at me!" it shouted at Feral

"You're going to the research lab as a dead specimen!" shouted Feral

"What did I do to you!?"

"Yeah Feral, it's not even fighting back!" shouted Razor

"Hey, are you guys, like, evolved cats or evolved humans? I really can't tell."

"What's a human?" asked Felina

"And that just answered my question. WILL YOU QUIT SHOOTING ALREADY!?"

"Don't talk to it Felina!" Commanded Feral. Felina just rolled her eyes. When she looked back the creature was gone.

"Hey, where did it go?" she asked

"Good question." Said Razor

"Come on, let's get back to the hanger." Said T-Bone, as he turned the Turbokat around back toward the salvage yard.

**Under the city**

"WHAT!? Those creatures aren't mine!" growled Dark Kat. "Hmm, this may work to my favor! Megakat City will soon be Dark-Kat City!" he laughed

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I give all of my readers virtual candy! I really didn't think anyone would read this. It makes me so happy that people do. This chapter wasn't that great… I couldn't think of a spot for Pit to get in the fight. Also, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FROM APPLEBEES TO YOU! WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIRTHDAY, SO WE COULD PARTY TOO!**

**Fizz: It's nowhere near our birthday.**

**Me: But I'm sure it's someone else's somewhere in the world!**

**Fizz: Idiot.**

**Me: Please R&R!**


End file.
